When Can I see you again
by SavageLilligant
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica make a small bet that will take years to complete. During that time the two of them will go through a life time of change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story this time the story is about Gravity Falls enjoy:**

**When Can I See You Again**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls)**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

The wind started to blow all over the small town of Gravity Falls, kids started to stay indoors more, while parents went through every store looking for school supplies for their children. For many people living in the town the sad reality that the warm days of the summer will soon be behind them started to creep in. Summer vacation was over, but in the end that was that it was a vacation. Now it is time for life to go back to normal.

(Mystery 'S'hack)

The small tourist trap known as the mystery shack is owned by Stan Pine, a greedy old man, with a shrouded past. A past that was fully explore by none other than his own flesh and blood the mystery twins Dipper, and Mable. Inside the Shack it was just another day at the office, but for some reason today felt sad.

"Man did they came down yet" ask the orange hair teenager named Wendy. During this summer she had become super close to the twins, almost to the point that she sees them as family. So it was hard for her to realize that today they have to leave.

"Nope, those two have been up there all morning" said Soos the oldest worker in the shack, Soos also grew a close bond with the twins, so he could understand how Wendy felt about them leaving. "Man I'm sure going to miss the little dudes" finish Soos trying really hard not to choke on his tears.

Upstairs the twins were getting all packed up for when their parents arrive. Even though they knew that their parents were going to take their time getting there, they wanted to have everything ready so they can spend the rest of the day saying their goodbye. Since Mable had a habit of always wearing different sweaters every day, her bags were bigger than her brother's. Dipper on the other hand made sure to pack items that reminded him of all his adventures. He pack a time traveling watch that was broken, a negative 2$ bill, his toga from the manatours, and of course 3, 2, and 1. Inside his head Dipper was thinking about how awesome this summer was for him. How he can't wait to share all his adventures with his friends, and how he will never come back again…. That last thought made him feel really strange. Dipper notice his twin power activated since he saw that as soon as that thought came to his head Mable became just as sad. "Listen Mable I know we're leaving today so how about we make the best of it"

"How?" ask Mable with a dried up tear.

"Tell you what how about I finish packing for you so can spend the day with Grenda, and Candy" offered Dipper.

"Wow Really thanks Dipper" said Mable hugging him, as soon as she let go of him she took her pig wabble and ran outside. As Dipper started to put away her bags he came to a realization that… is he going to miss anyone? Sure there was Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy the girl of his dreams but those feeling past a long time ago. So is there anyone he'll miss, looking back at his time in Gravity Falls he notice that everybody new that he met just ended up swearing revenge on him. If anything he can fine Gideon and shake his hand for putting up a good fight. Dipper laughed at that idea, but quickly return to the fact that he had no real friends in this town. On the other hand there are the creatures he met outside of town, like the multi-bear. Dipper quickly smiled at that little adventure, then grab his books and ran toward the forest.

(Northwest Mansion)

Pacifica was relaxing in her living room praising herself in the mirror, this morning was special for her it was marked down in her calendar as the day she can finally get rid of Mabel pines. The 'Mystery Twins,' have become heroes of the town day after day Mabel became more popular discovering conspiracy after conspiracy. As her popularity rose, Pacifica started becoming old news. She knew she had to change that, good thing that when school starts she will be able to recover her status as top dog in town. In her mind after she conquers Gravity Falls she'll become a famous celebrity, marry and rich man and become America's sweetheart.

Pacifica smiled at all her plans for the future, after relaxing for a few more minutes, the young blond looked out the window and notice that the day was too nice to let it go wasted, so after a quick trip to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to feed her pet chicken (She kept the chicken and became really attach to it), Pacifica went outside to enjoy the day.

(Town)

While on his way to the forest Dipper took the chance to look at the town one last time, while there are parts that he'll miss, he really hopes to leave as soon as possible. Unlike Dipper, Mable was really sad about leaving, Dipper caught her hugging her friends Grenda, and Candy.

"Oh Mable please don't cry" said Candy with tears coming out of her face.

"Yeah you are going to make us cry" said Grenda trying to control her own tears.

"I know is just that I'll miss you all!" yelled Mable.

The two girls couldn't hold in any longer, Grenda quickly pick up both girls as all three of them kept on crying.

"Wow they'll really going to miss each other" said Dipper. "Oh that's right the forest" Dipper ran leaving his sister, and her friends by themselves as a pair of eyes was staring at them from a far.

"Oh Mable" yelled Gideon. "I can't believe I'm about to lose you" cried the boy, 'Psychic.' "Just know that you will always be my one and only"

Suddenly Mabel's touching moment with her friends was interrupted by a sudden feeling of nausea. "I think I'm going to puke"

(Forest)

Dipper made his way toward the cave where the multi-bear lived hoping to not get mulled by the beast. "Hello" said Dipper with no answer. "Well here we go" said Dipper entering the cave.

"Hold who dares enter my home" said the bear. "Wait a minute that smell, Dipper?"

"Yeah it's me long time no see"

"I know, so what brings you here buddy." Said the top head, while the others were just smiling at dipper.

""Well I'm here with some bad news" said Dipper.

"What's wrong, are you in trouble?" said the Bear pulling out his claws ready to defend his buddy.

"No, No it's just that this is goodbye" said Dipper.

"Goodbye?" said the bear in confusion.

"Yeah you see, I'm leaving home, and you are one of the few people that I met here that doesn't want to kill me, so I thought that I should at least say goodbye"

"I understand, here" said the bear handing him a disk. "Is Baba's new album I think you should have it, you know to remember me" smile the bear.

"WOW thank man" said Dipper as the bear hugged him.

"I'll never forget you Dipper, just remember you have a friend in the forest that will always watch your back, besides we fans should stay together." And with that the bear banished. Dipper stood in the entrance of the cave looking at his new cd.

"Wow I should listen to this" said Dipper running somewhere where he thinks no one will hear him sing. After he knew he was far away from the town, but still able to make his way back Dipper places the disk on his cd player, place his headphones on his ears, and started to jam.

Baba's voice help put everything in perspective for Dipper, he reflected on his time in Gravity Falls. At first he hated it, then it became one mystery after another, and in the end he is going to miss this little town. Then he started to think about a bigger picture, if one small town had all this mysteries than how many mysteries are still out there. Maybe he should look for them, maybe he can write them all down not like Indiana jones, but like a professor. "Yeah Professor Dipper, that sounds good."

"Hello there" said a voice that broke dipper from his daydream, and back to reality.

Pacifica was enjoying her little walk on the forest until she heard what can only be descried as the sound of nails through chalkboard, but upon further hearing Pacifica notice that someone was singing. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, the young blond decided to check out the, 'concert' that was taking place. After getting past some bushes, and leaving the main road Pacifica found the face to match the voice. Unfortunately it was someone she wasn't expecting to see ever!

"Well, well Dipper Pines" said Pacifica sounding innocent, but with a hint of evil.

Dipper had his volume so high up that he was completely unaware of his new companion.

"Dipper Pines…?" repeated Pacifica. Still being ignore, Pacifica did the only reasonable thing left, she grabbed a water bottle that she had with her and dropped all over the young boy.

"Hey what the heck" said Dipper whipping his face.

"Oh hey Dipper" said Pacifica playing off what she just did.

"What do you want Pacifica….pacifica?" said Dipper sounding confused.

"Yes that my name"

"Shouldn't you be taking a shower in gold or something" joked Dipper.

"No today I'm thinking of just showering in silver"

"Funny… anyway what do you want" ask Dipper trying to get rid of her.

"I was just walking around until I heard your singing…"

"Oh you heard that" said Dipper covering his face.

"Yeah I thought it was cute"

"Don't mock me" said Dipper seeing right through her bluffs.

"Oh would you relax, I'm just trying to have a little fun, besides why do you care about what I say you're leaving today" said Pacifica.

"Oh so you know about that"

"Yeah I tend to know everything going on in town, and your departure is making a big fuzz"

"Yeah well you must be really happy, that you'll never see us ever again"

"Yeah" said Pacifica sitting next to him in the grass. Dipper notice how close she was to him, so he moved away. "What?"

"Nothing I just like to keep my enemies away from stabbing distance of me"

"You think we're enemies!?" ask Pacifica sounding really shock. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know maybe because you hate my sister" said Dipper creating more distance between them.

"Yeah, but I never said I hated you" said Pacifica.

"Well can't say that the feeling is mutual, now leave me alone I want enjoy my last day in peace."

"You know you are the most difficult boy I've ever dealt with"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually I have them eating out of the palm of my hand" exaggerated Pacifica.

"Yeah right, what are you like 12, how many boys have you possibly have dated"

"Well…." Said Pacifica knowing that now she was on the spot. "A lady never kisses and tells"

"Or maybe this lady never kissed at all" said Dipper smiling at Pacifica red face.

"Why you little, you're lucky you're at least almost cute" said Pacifica crossing her arms in frustration.

"Just semi-cute huh" said Dipper still trying to ignore her, but he had to admit messing with her was getting fun.

"So what are you reading?"

"Oh this is just my book" said Dipper pointing at number in the cover. "Is called 2, I took it from Gideon"

"Really was that when you fought him inside that robot?"

"You know?"

"I told you I know everything going on in town, so tell me about this book, why were you two fighting over it?" ask Pacifica breaking the distance between them.

"Well this book is an encyclopedia of all the strange events going on around town" said Dipper moving his book to her lap so she can read it too, breaking the distance between them more.

The kids stood in that one spot talking to each other. Pacifica heard all of Dippers stories, even the one about her family, and their secret. Once it was all set and done about two hours have past and the two sat there laughing.

"Well I have to say Dipper you're not bad to have around" admitted Pacifica.

"You're not bad yourself" said Dipper, blushing a little since this was the first girl his age that he gave a compliment. The laughing continued until Dipper's smile started to slowly fade away.

"Are you okay" ask Pacifica.

"Yeah it's just that re-telling all these stories, makes me think, wow I'm really going to miss this place"

"Yeah this isn't your average little mountain town"

"Yeah but you know, this place inspired me, I'm going to back home and study hard to become a researcher, professor, and explore" said Dipper.

"Hah what like Indiana Jones" said Pacifica trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, I mean no I'll be searching for the truth"

"You go ahead and do that"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No…no it's just that most boys want to be doctors, or presidents"

"Well I'm not most boys, besides I know you're rich, but I'm sure you don't want to stay here all your live, do you?"

"What no I already know what to do with my live, I'm going to go to college and become a famous star" said Pacifica with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wow so original" said Dipper before he could continue his watch started to go off, it was time to go.

"What time to go?"

"Yeah well it was fun, to finally get a chance to get to know you" said Dipper about to leave.

"Yeah same here, anyway good luck with discovering the city of gold."

Dipper stopped to look at the girl. "Was that a joke, you really don't think I'm going to make it"

"I think that you might be a little nuts" said Pacifica.

"Oh yeah do you even know how many, 'actors' are unemployed? What makes you so special?"

"I'm rich, so I'm half way there already, the college thing is so that they don't think I'm just some blond"

"Yeah right I think you might be reaching a little too high"

"OH yeah"

"Yeah"

"Fine than, let's make a deal how about, let's say 14 years from now we meet back here again"

"14 years?"

"Yeah I need time to become the biggest thing in Hollywood, anyway when we meet, we'll see who accomplished what" said Pacifica.

"Fine I can agree to that, but what if I don't accomplish anything?"

"Than the loser has to buy the winner dinner, deal"

"Deal" said Dipper.

"Okay so you want seal it with a kiss" said Pacifica getting closer.

"What!?"

"Haha relax I'm just joking" said Pacifica.

"Dipper… Dipper where are you it's time to go" yelled Mable.

"Well I guess is time for me to go" said Dipper.

"Yep, just to let you know I have very expensive taste so at least save some money"

"Yeah whatever, anyway see yah in 14 years" said Dipper walking away leaving the young blond by herself.

As he stood in the car, all that Dipper could think of is that now he has another reason to achieve his goal, a free meal. This two young kids are going to walk two very different paths, but how many times are they going to intercept with each other, and what kind of relationship will be form?

**End of chapter one, this is going to be a short story that I'll be working along with another one based on sonic the hedgehog. Anyway as always like, comment, tell your friends, next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So... the reason, why I haven't update is because I wrote the entire story, after reading it over, I didn't like where the story was going. Then I started to rewrite it, but then the new episode started coming in, changing so much that wanted to update the story. SO I waited a little longer, but now I will start posting again, and hopefully I'll post other stuff.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls doesn't belong to me.**

Two years came and went as a small bus was making its way to the small town of gravity falls. Inside the bus resting in their seats were the mystery twins. Wearing a few tickers on her face, with a purple tank top wrap around her waist and a pair of jeans was the Mable gazing out the window, she couldn't help but smile at all the sights, and not only because her braces were finally removed. The young girl simply couldn't help but feel excited over her return to the coolest place on earth. On the other hand there was her brother Dipper Pines. With his head in the clouds Dipper started to think about how the last two years just came and went and now he finds himself back in this small town, but there was one thing that he was semi excited about. Dipper phone started to vibrate letting him know that he got a new message.

Message:

"You here yet? - P

Dipper smiled at the simple message on his phone. Before answering the message Dipper smiled as he took a picture of the sign on the road letting him know how close he was, he place the picture on the message hoping to get his point across. A few seconds later he got an answer.

"Good" - P

Dipper smiled one more time before locking his phone. "You should date her!" said Mable.

"What are you talking about," ask Dipper.

"Dipper come on the way you look at your phone I'm not stupid... also I read your message while you were asleep."

"What Mable!"

"Come on is not the first time I did it remember that time in 5 grade when I..."

"Alright we don't need to bring that up, so what do you know then?"

"Oh that you text like an old man, you have bad taste in music, and you have a crush on a certain northwest," said Mable.

"Mable shut up, we're just friends, is not like we see each other often."

"Uhh I don't know your skype calls say otherwise," said Mable.

"My skype calls, Mable is there anything that you haven't hack yet?"

"Well I open your Facebook, Twitter, uhh"

"Okay stop hacking my social life."

"Stop using the same password for everything, BigDipper123 what dork."

"Great now I have to change all those password, thanks."

"You're welcome, so how long have you two been socializing?"

"Well I guess last summer when we went back to Gravity Falls."

**(Flashback Gravity falls last summer)**

**The mystery twins finally made their long awaited return to gravity falls. Another year older, and hopefully a year wiser the twins hope to take the town by storm yet again, solving mysteries, unlocking secrets, and basically repeating last year's adventures. Of course they soon learned the hard way that lighting doesn't strike twice. **

**A good three weeks into their vacation, Dipper and Mable found themselves with nothing to do. Dipper even took on the boring task of watching over the store when Wendy took her breaks. Mable on the other hand took advantage of her new found freedom to hang out with Grenda, and Candy. The three girls went to the mall to shop for new clothes while Dipper stayed in the store. **

**(Northwest Mansion)**

**Despite getting everything she wanted handed to her, and all her shores done by one of the endless amount of butlers there was one thing that Pacifica was willing to get dirty for. Wearing a basic pair of boots, with blue jeans, and a small tank top Pacifica went to her award winning family garden while holding a heavy bucket of seeds. Her whole face was sweating from carry the bucket, but it was worth it for what she was going to do. **

**"Finally," said the young girl entering the garden. "Come on boy is feeding time" Pacifica started to spread the seeds all over the ground. From behind the bushes a chicken came out of hiding and started to eat the food. After a few minutes of eating the chicken went toward Pacifica. "Did you enjoy your meal, come on smile for mommy." The chicken started to rub it's head on pacifica's leg making her smile. Watching her display of affection from the safety of their window were Pacifica's parents who have kept a closer look eye on her daughter ever since she started becoming more independent.**

**"Remind me again why do we let her keep that pet?" Ask Mr. Northwest.**

**"I'm not really sure."**

**"Sir the mail," said one of the butlers.**

**"ah yes very good let's see party invitations, social gathering, and ah here we go pacifica's report card this should be good for a quick ego boost," after opening the card Mr. Northwest started to read through the grades, a small silence fell in the room as a look of pure anger came out of Mr. Northwest face. "PACIFICA!"**

**The young girl was enjoying her quality time with her pet, until she heard her Dad scream knocking her back to reality. "What now jezz, I'll be back soon" said Pacifica as she started to walk back into the house not caring about the mud that she attracted a little thing she pick up a while ago. Making her way upstairs Pacifica instantly felt her father eyeing her with a look that she is all too familiar with. "Father, mother... anything I can help you with?"**

**"Pacifica what's the meaning of this?" Said her father giving her a piece of paper.**

**"What's this?"**

**"I'll tell you what it is, a disgrace to our family."**

**"What are you talking about, is just a few Fs, no big deal"**

**"No big deal young lady our family thrive on excellence, our family's history is one of honesty, glory, and the best qualities of human kind."**

**"not from where I'm standing," said the young blond looking at a certain painting on the wall hiding her family dirty secret.**

**"My point is a northwest must be perfect, graceful, and above all ready to take on all challenges. Next year you start highschool the perfect time for you to become a leader, the perfect example of what a northwest should be, and you must start on top of all the rest, and these grades don't reflect northwest the status quo."**

**"What do you want me to do about it's summer time I'm through with school for three months."**

**"You will receive proper education Pacifica, you have two choices, one summer school, or two we send you away to a private boarding school where you will receive the proper education your choice."**

**"Either way I'll be throwing away my summer, no way not happening"**

**"Do you really thing you have a choice?"**

**"I can chose to not do anything."**

**"Very well Jeff what are we going to have for dinner?"**

**"I not sure sir what are you in the mood for?"**

**"How about a fresh chicken" **

**"Wait what no!"**

**"Very well sir I'll. ..."**

**"No wait." Said Pacifica**

**"So are we in agreement then?"**

**"I don't want to go to school, but you can't kill my pet can we at least cut a deal."**

**"Find tell you what I'll give you two weeks to study for the ultimate make up test, if you fail this exam than you'll be ship out the next day understood?"**

**"Yes father..."**

**"Good and to make sure you don't do anything wrong, Jeff keep the chicken on standby"**

**"Hey!"**

**"I suggest you start hitting the books Pacifica."**

**The young girl was left in shock at the deal that was offered to her. She has two weeks to study, or risk losing an entire summer to school. The worst part is she could also lose her pet. Feeling overwhelm from all the events that just took place, Pacifica went back to her room, once there the young girl opened her huge closet took out one of her best outfits, let's face it all her outfits were the best, after an hour or so of makeup she was finally ready to hit the town and get some clarity. **

**While in town Pacifica started to wonder around, nothing seemed to matter all the text messages, and notifications she was getting on her phone didn't mean anything she was about to lose her best friend and her summer would be ruined. How could she fix all this, she could summit and waste her summer, but she was too stubborn for that, she could... study for the exam, but that would be just as boring. Studying wasn't something she was used to doing. Pacifica wasn't a study girl, she is more of a pretty much perfect at everything girl. So studying seemed redundant, with that said she was running out of ideas so she might as well throw her chips in the table and try to get smarter in two weeks. **

**"I need to find a way to make studying easier, I could hire a tutor someone that can make studying fun, but who?" Pacifica kept on walking around knowing exactly what she was looking for. A girl around her age that she could stand being around. Someone that wasn't ugly, nor creepy. Someone like... Pacifica spotted exactly who she was looking for walking on the other side of the streets were the duo of Grenda and Candy. "Fork girl of course she's smart I think, and if she walks next to me I'll make me look prettier by comparison. Perfect, Hey girls got a minute!" **

**Grenda and Candy were minding their own business, talking about boys and planning their summer (The usual). What they weren't expecting was Pacifica making her way toward them. It was a surprise to say the least. "Pacifica?" Said Candy looking at the blond in front of them.**

**"Hey girls, how are you..." said Pacifica in the nicest tone she could fake.**

**"Umm..." said both girls in union. **

**"That's so great okay enough chit chat I need your help."**

**"What do you want from us?" said Grenda.**

**"I'm in the market for a nerd, so what do you say?" Said Pacifica.**

**"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Said Grenda.**

**"Look I'm looking for somebody smart that's willing to help me are you in" the two girls stood there frozen in place, despite her efforts to be a better person, at least better than her parents Pacifica stills has a long way to go at least to be in the same level as...**

**"You know there is a nicer way to ask for help Pacifica," said a voice exiting the store behind them. Upon closer examination Pacifica notice that the girl in front of her was none other than Mable Pines. While a year didn't change much other than her being a little taller and a few pimples here and there, there was something different about Mable. The air around her was different she was not the same girl Pacifica hated last year. Then again neither was she.**

**"Mable Pines?"**

**"Pacifica Northwest, hi" said Mable sticking out her hand.**

**While not the best of friends, or any kind of friends this two girls had mutual respect for each other sort of. "Hello Mable so you're back that's cool," said Pacifica shaking her hand.**

**"So heard you're in a market for a nerd why?"**

**"Oh well it's nothing important I just need a tutor, or risk a summer at a boarding school."**

**"What I can't let you throw away your summer we'll be your tutors, right ladies," said Mable looking her friends.**

**"Ehh..."**

**"You guys..?"**

**"We are so sorry Mable, we would love to help, but we just don't like her," confess Candy.**

**"That's right I don't care what she went through last year, a northwest is still a northwest," said Grenda.**

**"But..."**

**"Don't worry I don't blame them I know I'm not the best person in the world I'll keep on searching, it was... good to see you Mable," and with that Pacifica went on her way.**

**Feeling really sad Mable started to put on her think cap. No really she pulled out a cap from her pocket and started to think. Almost like magic an idea came to her head. How did she not think about it earlier of course she knows where the biggest nerd in town is. "PACIFICA wait I think I know someone who can help."**

**"Who?"**

**"The world biggest nerd..."**

**(Mystery Shack)**

**Dipper finally hit the peak of boredom after looking at every item in the store seeing what was real and what was fake he was moments from passing out. Then he found himself looking at a newspaper. The news articles read, New rock display coming to gravity falls museum. "A rock display wow how interesting," said Dipper. Despite his love for the unnatural even he had his limits. As he planted his head on the desk Dipper notice the picture of the rock on the paper. "What the..." Dipper started to go through his old book knowing that he saw that rock before. After a few minutes of searching Dipper saw it, "No way the philosopher stone!" Dipper started to smile, "this is amazing incredible this is..."**

**"DIPPER!" yelled Mable slamming the door.**

**"Awwww" yelled dipper as he fell from the chair to the ground.**

**"Dipper, where are you?" Ask Mable.**

**"I'm down here," said Dipper.**

**"Why are you ln the ground?" Ask Mable thinking that laying in the ground was too lazy even by his standard.**

**"What do want Mable?"**

**"First get up we have a guest."**

**"Fine," said Dipper getting up. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack how can I help you...," said Dipper looking at the girl in front of him.**

**"Hello Dipper," said Pacifica.**

**"Pacifica what are you doing here?"**

**"We need your help," said Mable.**

**"My help what is it now, ghost, curses, chuppacabra?"**

**"Wait what no, listen you idiot," said Pacifica.**

**(Moments Later)**

**"No"**

**"What why?" Said Mable.**

**"I'm not a teacher, and I just don't want to."**

**"But dipper..."**

**"I'll make it worth your time," said Pacifica.**

**"You don't have enough money to buy me."**

**"Try me."**

**"Even if you did, I only help you last time because it was supernatural, but studying I might be bored but I'm not that desperate," finish Dipper.**

**Knowing that he was her best choice Pacifica started to think quickly. Looking around the young blond notice the newspaper article, and the book next to it, both of which had the picture of the same rock. "Bingo. PINES you seem to like rocks don't you?" Said Pacifica putting her finger on the book.**

**Dipper was about to get defensive and take the book, but he was curious about where this was going. "Sort of, I'm just interested in this rock."**

**Grabbing the newspaper, Pacifica started to read it. "It says this rock is going to be in display, I bet you'll love to see it."**

**"Hehe nice try Pacifica but I can afford a little museum trip, come on I though we're at least that smart."**

**"I am that's why I'll offer you a chance to study the rock up close in private."**

**"What, no way you're bluffing you can't have that much money."**

**"Again Pines try me."**

**Mable started eating popcorn watching the back and forth between these two, but even she was in aw at what just happen. "Checkmate," said Mable.**

**"I... I well played Pacifica, you got yourself a tutor," said Dipper offering her a handshakes.**

**After hearing that she won Pacifica zoomed out and started to feel happy that her pet was going to live, that she wasn't going to lose her summer. Not able to control herself Pacifica leap forward hugging Dipper as hard as she could. As soon as she realize what happen Pacifica push him aside looking at the shock in Mable's face and the sort of awkward look from Dipper. Pacifica grab her purse and left the shack, once in the door she turned to face the twins.**

**"So I'll pick you up tomorrow then... good," as soon as she left she heard a loud squeal coming from the shack. No doubt Mable is getting all this weird ideas in her head. Pacifica started to blush at the idea of what she might be thinking. But with that said she blushed even harder when she realize that dipper felt more built then the last time she hugged him.**

**(Highway)**

**Three men wearing long scarfs with matching coats where waiting in the middle of the road. Two of the men were holding a massive, almost coffin looking box. After a few minutes a truck started to get closer, noticing the little road block the driver made a quick stop. "GET OUT THE ROAD YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING!"**

**One of the men simply approach the truck open the door and took the driver out.**

**"Hey you got a problem don't make me call the police."**

**As soon as he finished the man in the coat pulled out a gun.**

**"Wait no!"**

**One gunshot later the man went back to the car were the other two were already wearing their seatbelts. **

**"sir.."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can I eat the body?"**

**The man quickly looked at his watch. "Sure we have time but you're going to have to walk like the rest."**

**"Sir..." the man left the car and started to eat the corpse. The truck started to ride forward while honking the horn. Then out of nowhere other people wearing the same outfits started to make their way toward the truck. All of them making their way to Gravity Falls.**

**End of chapter 2. The next chapter will be a continuation of the flashback, but it won't be in bold I know so stuff happen in Gravity Falls, and I'll try to combine it with the story. Like, comment, tell you friends. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry but this is going to be a long chapter.**

Chapter 3: Historical Crash Course.

It was morning in the small town of gravity falls, for most it meant time for work, for others it was a chance to get some morning workout, but if you're like the mystery twins and you were on vacation, then you take advantage of everything the day had to offer. The first one up of course was Mabel the young girl was always excited to start the day. On the other hand Dipper tried as hard as he could to stay in bed all day and still sleep some more. Besides with the lack of mysteries Dipper started to remember how boring staying here would be. Another hour later Dipper finally got up, and went downstairs. Waiting for him in the table was his uncle, and sister. "Morning kid," said Stan.

"Hey guys so what's for breakfast?" Dipper finally sat down ready to digest everything in front of him. Finally placing a few burgers in his mouth, Mable started to look at him. "Can I help you?"

"The question is how can I help you?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Today your little rondevu with Pacifica."

Both Stan and Dipper started to choke on their food, as Mable calmly started to sip her tea. "My hearing must be off but did I just heard you say Dipper is going to meet with the queen of brats herself?" Said Stan.

"Don't get the wrong idea she promised me something that I want if I just help her out," said Dipper.

"I was friends with the northwest once, it was years ago," revealed Stan. "Yeah I started doing house work for them, move a few boxes bribe some people the normal rich people stuff. I even got to see the little monster when she was little, cute thing spoiled beyond all believe though."

"Come on she's not that bad, anyway what happen why did you stop working for them?"

"Well you see I wanted to steal something from right under their noses I had it all planned out, but let's just say what I wanted wasn't for sell, and well it wasn't right for me to take."

"Well what was it?"

"Oh nothing special just something that I thought I could Finish," said Stan as he took another sip of his drink.

"Really Grunkle another secret..."

"Not a secret a mystery I know how you two love those right," said Stan with a cheesy smile.

"Well I guess I should head over to her house," said Dipper picking up a bag full of books covering different topics. "I got some book from my old school year, something here should help her."

"Wait!" Yelled Mabel running toward him. "You can't go dress like that."

"What is it now Mabel...?"

"Look you are going to casa Northwest you need to at least look presentable, beside from what you told me about last time you were there, it sounds like you aren't the most welcome guest."

"Okay find than how would you dress?"

"One second," said Mable pulling out her phone. "Grenda, Candy is time to dress up!"

After making the call Mable's bff arrive each holding their own bag of clothes. The group quickly went back upstairs in order to evaluate dipper. After placing him in front of the mirror the girls acted as judges for dipper. "Okay so first thing is you need to take advantage of you upper body, so a nice tight shirt can really bring out some muscle," said Grenda putting a shirt on Dipper.

"Next you need to look smart so a nice button shirt should do the trick," said Candy giving him a button short.

"But since this is a casual thing here is a nice pair of jeans," said Mable. "And with that we are done, what do think?"

"I look so..." trying to hide the urge to yell dipper turned his attention to the girls the look on their faces force dipper to reconsider everything he was about to say."It great good job girls."

"Great now go study her brains out," giggled Mable. Dipper left the room by giving Mable and awkward sibling hug, he then followed by hugging Candy, and then Grenda hopping that she wasn't going to break his spine. The young boy then made the long trip to the Northwest Manor. The trip to her house wasn't that bad to be honest the only real issue was the uphill, what made it even worst were the books he carried all the way. Again pacifica wasn't really clear what they were going to study, so he just took a little bit of everything. Finally he was face to face with the gate. Last year Dipper had a glance of just how rich pacifica was but as he found himself staring down this massive wall he knew that on the other side there was a whole new world that he didn't understand. The world of fancy napkins, and snotty people. A world he wants nothing to do with. On the other hand if Pacifica thought him anything is that people can change if giving the chance. Looking around he finally spotted the doorbell, dipper approached it quickly ready to ring it. Before he could touch the bell and voice pop up behind him.

"Mister Dipper?"

"Ahh," yelled Dipper turning around looking at the butler.

"Lady Northwest had me wait here all morning for you to arrive, now please follow me to where you'll be meeting the young lady," said the butler walking to the other side of the gate. Dipper took one good look at the guy and realized that he might have made a huge mistake agreeing to help pacifica. The butler had dirt all over him, did she really ask him to wait all morning… how did he even go to the bathroom? The side of the gate that they were on was mostly covered by trees, he was able to see a small ledge. On the bottom of the ledge he saw what looked like a small cemetery, it was at that moment that Dipper remembered the bloody history of the northwest.

"Here we are," said the Butler stopping right in front of a small hole on the wall. "This should lead you to the garden, Ms. Pacifica will wait for you there, she also told me to warn you about the peacocks."

"Right thanks" said Dipper before he went on his knees to go through the whole. "Well here we are I guess," Dipper started to crawl through the hole on the wall. After a few seconds of clawing Dipper saw the light on the other end. Once on the other side Dipper head pop out the hole. Bushes were coving his view which meant that the hole was in disguise probably so no one accidently sees it. Once he was completely out of the hole Dipper started to gather his things and dust himself off before he notice that he was surrounded by a group of unfriendly Peacocks. "Oh boy… Nice birds I don't want any trouble." The birds slowly started to approach Dipper. Feeling like he was about to get peck to death Dipper truly started to regret agreeing to this.

"Dipper finally," said Pacifica approaching him.

Upon hearing her voice the birds started to scatter away, Dipper had no idea what just happen he was just happy to see Pacifica something that he never thought would happen. Unless she was getting arrest for being a pain in the neck. "Hey Pacifica," said Dipper escaping his inner thoughts for a moment in order to greet the girl.

"About time you showed up, so what kept you?"

"Oh not much just a group of birds trying to kill me."

"Hehe, they are playful," said Pacifica. "Come on let's go."

"Sure, hey I've been meaning to ask, but why can't I just come in like a normal person, I'm just here to tutor you."

"I know, but my parents hate you, so if they see you they'll lose it."

"Then where are we supposed to study?"

"In here," said Pacifica as the duo approached a window. Pacifica opened the window inviting Dipper to go inside. The window for some reason seemed familiar to Dipper, but he just couldn't remember. Once inside it became clear what it was, the secret storage room where the Northwest kept all their secrets. The room went through a few changes since the last time he was in it though, for one the room was clean, all the boxes were gone or put away on a corner. Light from the window was able to brighten up the room, there were book shelves and counters with small items, and books. The room looked freshly clean.

"Wow I remember this place," said Dipper.

"Yeah this is the room, where you trapped that dumb ghost," said Pacifica.

"You know I do remember someone helping me trap that guy."

"Yeah right I was just running and screaming trying not to dirty up my new dress."

"Yeah you're right it wasn't you, it was all me."

"Oh haha, funny."

"SO why this room?"

"Well it was the only place I knew my parents would never find you."

"That's smart, but there is no way you put all this together in one night."

"You're right I think it was during spring break I went to a party with my friends. I was having fun, then a boy was trying to look cool tried to hit on me. I didn't let him of course."

"Of course."

"Yeah so he did the next best thing, he pulled a mean prank on me, he somehow manage to turn my hair pink. Anyway I couldn't face the public looking like some emo rocker. So I hide in this room for a few day, after a while I started to look at some of the stuff that were inside. I started to read up on some of the things that my ancestors left behind, they were all plans to take over the world. Anyway I spend the rest of spring break in here, I got some butlers to clean this place and organize it, I guess this place is my own home away from home, in home. Those that make sense?"

"Yeah actually, but if you read up on all that why do you need my help studying, it sounds like you're willing to read anything that peaks you interest."

"Exactly," said Pacifica holding a math book. "And this doesn't, but we have a while to change all that so where do we start?"

Dipper started to search his bag digging for something that might keep her awake. After a few seconds of searching he found a history book. Tittle a, "A short history of the world," Dipper quickly started to make his way toward the table were Pacifica was playing with her nails. Dipper slammed the book on the desk quickly catching her attention. "All right it's no history for dummies, but this should the trick."

"Oh haha, let's just get started," said Pacifica

Early Greek history was interesting enough to keep Pacifica awake for a little while, then came Rome, and by the time they moved to Egypt Pacifica started to zoom out. Unfortunately by the middle age she was out. Dipper was trying to keep the energy going, but even he had to admit it was going to be harder than expected.

"Okay I think that about wraps it up for the today," said Dipper as he started to gather all the books, and placed them back to his messenger bag. "I guess I'll leave through the window."

"Hey Dipper," said Pacifica catching Dipper's attention. The young girl waited for Dipper to turned and face her. "How about you stay for Dinner?"

"I… uh," Dipper was taken back by her offer, not only is a girl offering him food, but this was Pacifica northwest. "Well, umh aren't I in the never let back in list."

"I guess so, but no one said we had to eat in the dinner table."

"What do mean?" said Dipper as he started to look around realizing what she was saying. "Here, you want to eat in you secret attic."

"Yeah why not."

"This isn't a secret club house,"

"Just shut up and sit back down!"

"Yes sir," said Dipper putting his stuff back down and started to walk toward the table.

"Good now I'll see if someone can bring us some food." A little while later Dipper, and Pacifica were eating. Although Pacifica was silently enjoying her lunch, Dipper was more than curious about the room. Last time he was in the room was nothing more than sheets hiding the family secrets. He did ask her earlier why she cleaned this places up, but might as well find out more about this room.

"So all this paintings, any favorite once?"

"Uh… yeah I really like that one over there," Pacifica pointed at an old painting, strangely enough the painting look older than the others, was the woman in it one of the founding members of the family.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, I looked everywhere, any record about her is missing, this is the only painting of her, whoever she was something about her feels safe, like she isn't like the other members after her, like she isn't like me…"

"Hey come on you're not that bad, if it wasn't for you I would be nothing but wood, listen I faces death so many times, but to actually feel dead, that cold feeling that I got, I…I never want to feel that again. To be honest after I came back, you were the first thing I saw, seeing you faced that ghost well you looked like a hero," Dipper started to cut himself off before he started to sound to cheesy.

"There's writing behind the painting, all it says is the beauty, and the beast."

"You know she looks like you," commented Dipper.

"Yeah we're both beautiful."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" said Dipper before he felt a piece of food landing on him. He turn to face Pacifica the young man started to laugh as he threw the piece back. And so the rest of Diner ended up all over the place. After a while the two pre-teens clam down and started to clean up the mess.

"So now's your turn," said Pacifica picking up the rest of the food.

"What?"

"What's so cool about the stone?"

"Well for one it has the power to turn anything into gold, and second well I really like strange things."

"Fair enough so tomorrow you're coming back?"

"Of course you're my star pupal, wouldn't want all my hard work to go to waste."

"You're really funny today aren't you, just get out here, my butler has a car ready."

"Okay, so… see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Despite the rough beginning Dipper had to admit he had a good time, in fact you could almost say he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

(A week later)

The town was quiet, as the sun started to shine, taking advantage of the peace two of the best, and only law enforcers in the town, Sheriff Blubs, and Deputy Durlan were eating on the local donut store.

"Well, well nothing beats fresh bake, right Durlan?"

"Oh yeah, hey check it out looky here in the paper, looks like today is the last day to check out that funny looking rock in the museum."

"Let me see," said Blubs taking the paper. "Hmm looks like we're going to have to be extra prepare today, no doubt all types of characters will arrive today."

"I'm on it" said Durlan striking a police pose.

"Hehe, I love your energy come on next round on me."

"Oh boy." As soon as the two officers entered the store, a truck stopped in front of the city. Stepping out of the car was a strange man wearing a large black coat. Following him were two other men wearing the same get up.

"Jurgen we arrive."

"So this is where it is, and the other?"

"Well since you took the car, the others went on foot, so give them some time."

Looking at his watch Jurgen started to smile. "Fair enough," as he rolled up his sleeve a small strange decaying material came out of him. "Shit let's keep moving, what else does this town has to offer."

It was a long and annoying road for Dipper, especially when he had to teach her about English literature, but today was the day. Dipper found himself sitting on a bus stop bench with his phone on his ear.

"Yeah I'm still waiting," said Dipper to his phone. "Yeah apparently she added a last minute detail to our deal. Turns out if she fails the exam I don't get anything." Dipper started to wait for a response. "I hope this wasn't a huge waste, but if it was this is all on you… don't talk your way out of it, hold on I see her limo talk to you later."

A limo stopped in front of Dipper, as the boy stood there waiting in anticipation on whether or not he succeed. The doors open as the blond girl stepped out. Right off the back Dipper could tell that something was wrong since she didn't check her nail, and it's already been a minute. Dipper started to smile at this little fact that he pick up after spending so much time with her. "So how did it go?"

Pacifica just stood there still silent, "You, because of you I PASS!" yelled Pacifica jumping up and down.

"That's awesome!" said Dipper. The duo started to laugh at the success of Pacifica. Pacifica quickly approach Dipper, the young boy was taken back as Pacifica started to hug him. Feeling proud for his pupil Dipper was able to get pass his shock of making physical contact with a female.

"Now's your turn," whisper Pacifica.

"What?"

"Our deal, you scratch my back, I'll scratch you so here," said Pacifica as she reached into her pockets pulling out a small piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"That's a family seal, show it to the owner of the museum and he'll know where to take, and with that said thank you for all your help," said Pacifica shaking Dipper's hand.

"Thank you," said Dipper. The two started to part way, feeling a little courageous Dipper decided to turn around and throw caution to the wind. "Hey Pacifica!"

"Yeah," said the blond girl quickly turning around to face him.

"Want to come with me? To the museum I mean?"

Pacifica silently stared at Dipper noticing how nervous he was made her blush slightly. "You must be joking, I don't do museum."

"Yeah you're probably right, now that you're free you're just going to waste everything that you learn on the mall."

"Don't think so little of me I'm not going to waste my education…"

"Then prove it, come on."

"Fine, I'll take you on your offer, come," said Pacifica stepping into the limo.

"In the limo?"

"Yeah no way I'm walking, if you're going to take me out on a date might as well arrive in style."

"Yeah," said Dipper before it finally sank in what she said. "Hey it's not a date, is an educational field trip." With that said the limo started to make its way toward the museum.

(Museum)

Despite not being the most popular place in the town, the gravity fall's museum was having a semi pack house today. Among some of the people waiting in line were Mable, Grenda, and Candy.

"So you're coming here… with Pacifica, as in Pacifica Northwest. And it's not a date. Okay than see ya bro."

"Well what did he say," said Grenda.

"He's coming with Pacifica."

"Is it a date?" ask Candy.

"He calls it an educational field trip."

"What?"

"I don't know and I don't want to miss this." The girls started to giggle together waiting for all of them to arrive. Unbeknown to them there was someone keeping a close eye on them.

Hiding in the bushes was the former child star Gideon. After hearing that Mabel was back in town he became her personal stalker, always keeping his distance, just waiting to make his move. The pale teen did grew a little taller, but his sense of style is still the same. There was also another change to the young psychic, but that's a surprise for later. The limo was slowly making his way toward its destination, inside the limo there was an awkward silence between the two, Pacifica kept her self-distracted by texting her friend, Dipper on the other hand just stared out the window. One of the things that he did notice was an increasing amount of people wearing the same outfit. He knew it was not a new fashion trend, and if you start seeing something weird in this town you better be on your guard.

The limo made a quick stop, as Pacifica started to get her purse. "Here we are."

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Dipper. 'I just had no idea that this was going to end up like this.'

Once outside Dipper's worried finally left as he looked around looking at his favorite place. The first thing that he heard was Mabel calling his name. "Hey Bro!"

"Mabel?" said Pacifica.

The three girls ran up toward the duo. "Hey guys, so Dipper I see you have company."

"Very funny Mabel you knew that I was coming," said Pacifica. "Good to see you, anyway let's just get this over with." A strange man approach the group wearing a blue suite, and also a familiar set of tattoos.

"Ms. Northwest so good to see you," said the man.

"Hello Ivan."

"Ivan, as in blind Ivan!" yelled Dipper quickly stepping up to cover his friends.

"My boy I have no idea who you are."

"Wait what."

"Oh yes I've suffer from a huge case of amnesia recently I discovered my name, then I found comfort in this building, I can't tell what it is, but anyway no I'm rambling come on children I'll close the display early so you can have a look at the stone," said Ivan.

"No way the day is short there is no need to end it this fast, come on I know this isn't the best place in the world…" said Mabel.

"HEY!" said both Dipper, and Ivan.

"I was going to say let's at least have some fun."

"She's right might as well try to enjoy ourselves," said Pacifica.

"Well then in that case I guess I'll hit Greece," said Dipper before Pacifica took him by the arm.

"Oh no you're staying with me and I want to go to the renaissance," said Pacifica taking Dipper away.

"In that case what do say girls Egypt?" ask Mabel.

"Yeah!"

"Enjoy yourselves children!" yelled Ivan. And so the group split in order to enjoy their educational field trip.

In a glass displayed laid the philosopher stone a stone with so much mystery that it's said to give the user a strange power. In front of the display was little Gideon getting ready to steal the stone for himself. "This is going to be easy" said the little boy. As he sneak past all the people Gideon waited for the guard to turn his back so he could reach for the stone. If the plan seem too easy it was because Gideon had a spell ready in case anything went wrong. Before he was able to touch the stone a man reach for the stone first and their hands collided.

"I'm so sorry sir but you see I was going to steal that so would please go away."

"Go away kid I'm taking this stone." Said the man.

"How dare you that stone is mine!"

In order to shut him up the man revealed the explosive he had on his vest.

"Oh I see you're packing heat, well then don't let me get in your way," the young psychic walked away from the scene after realizing that he was outmatch. "Curses foiled by grown-ups mmm I wonder what those men are up to, I shouldn't stay to find out but." Gideon was about to make his way to the door when he saw Mable the girl of his dreams. As much as he wanted to go talk to her he knew that her brother had to be around, but also he was afraid of what does men were going to do, so might as well cut his losses. "Oh my precious Mable I'll make you my queen someday," said Gideon as he walked away.

Mable again felt a strange feeling to vomit. "I think I just threw up in my mouth," said Mable.

What started as a simple trip to the museum quickly turn into a fun afternoon, each of them could find something to talk about in the museum. It was a little educational, it was a little boring, but for the most part it was a fun day. However in the shadows these strange men started to gather one by one, a man would approach a group leading them somewhere.

(Modern Art)

"I don't see it?" said Dipper.

"Come on is right there," said Pacifica.

"Nope."

"Really."

"I just don't see it."

"This is a very expensive piece of modern art, it captures life in one circle," said Pacifica staring at the painting on the wall.

"I guess I just don't see the hype of modern art," confess Dipper.

"Well I do, and I guess that is one thing I can say I beat you in," said Pacifica as the two started to laugh. "Hey all jokes aside thanks for helping me with you know everything."

"Hey what are friends for," said Dipper.

"Please come with me" said a man approaching them. Dipper and Pacifica looked at the man in confusion since he didn't look like he works here, their fear were understood as the man pulled a gun. "I insist"

Dipper and Pacifica were taken to the main hall where all the people were among them were Mabel and the other girls. Together once again it only took a few minutes for everybody in the museum to be held hostage by the group of men in coats. Dipper on the other hand was trying his best to make sure his sister, and his friends are safe.

All small stage was erected were one of the men stepped up to speak. "Good day ladies and gentlemen my name is Jurgen, my men and I are here to claim this piece of stone in order to commence with the grand act," Jurgen. Another man approach him holding a box. "You shall all be witness to the rise of a new world, a better world... (Opening the box) A GERMAN WORLD" said Jurgen as he held the skull of Hitler.

"Nazis" said Dipper instantly recognizing the skull, and the symbols each man was wearing.

Jurgen stood at top of a stage holding the remains of a monster long thought dead. "Our glories leader will breathe again!" Said Jurgen.

"This is nuts," said Mabel whispering to her friends.

"What do Nazis want with that rock anyways? Is it really as magical as he says?" ask Pacifica.

"Our glorious leader will tell you in a moment," said one of the man who was watching the hostages. "In the meantime is there anything else I can get for you," ask the Nazi soldier.

"Wait why are you being nice to us all of the sudden?" ask Dipper stepping in front of Mabel.

"Dear boy, you people are not captive, you are our guest for this ceremony, but if you want I could always tie you up and break your fingers one by one," said the soldiers.

"We're good..." said Pacifica as she pulled Dipper closer to her. "I don't think we should piss off Nazis!"

Dipper took the time to get a good look at the situation as far as he could tell the whole building was surrounded by these people. The hostages or guest were all scared out of their mind. Parents were holding their children, while others were praying for rescue. Suddenly a small shriek was heard behind them, Dipper turned around and saw one of the Nazi holding Candy by her collar.

"Get away from us," yelled Mable trying to defend her friends.

"You children are all a plague on humanity look at you fat, ugly, and misshapen," said the man.

"Hey I'll have you know my braces came off this year," stated Mable.

"It's such a shame to destroy youth but sacrifices must be made." Before the man could get his hands on Mabel another soldier took him by his hand forcing him to drop Candy.

"What are you doing Hans, Jurgen said that we must keep them alive," said the man.

"Fine, but after the grand act is over, Christopher, I'll kill them all." His words send chills down all the kid's spines. Dipper quickly shook off the feelings and ran to check on Candy.

"Candy are you okay?" Said Dipper

"Candy is fine."

"So did you, and Pacifica enjoy yourselves" Said Mable almost ignoring what just happen.

"Mable this isn't the time for that," said Dipper.

"I'm just trying to light up the mood."

"Well is not working," said Pacifica blushing slightly. The doors started to burst open as a group of cops barge in with weapons on hand.

"Freeze you are all under arrest for taking hostage, and attempted robbery," said an officer.

All the men looked at the stage where Jurgen was standing barely faced by all the cops. After a small clap Jurgen took a mic and cleared his throat. "Officers of the law please take your best shot, but please be aware that nothing you do will change anything," said Jurgen pulling out a gun.

"He's arm fire!"

"But sir the people?"

"We have no choice focus your shoots men." All the police officers started to fire at Jurgen and any man standing around him. All the hostages started to put their heads down so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. As the guns stopped the cops were surprise at the outcome. All the Nazis were still standing.

"Oh please by all means take your best shoot, hahaha," Jurgen started to laugh. The rest of the men started to lock the doors trapping the police.

"How are you still alive?"

"A haha haha that's is where you're wrong officer, you see," Jurgen started to peel off parts of his skin reveling the bone under it. The rest of the soldiers started to do the same. "You must be alive in order for that statement to work."

"What are you?"

"Ghost, demons, walking dead, there are many different ways of naming what we are, but in your terms we are zombies."

"Nazi zombies," said Dipper.

"That's right child," said Christopher his skull completely expose. "Jurgen I believe it's time."

"Yes it is," said Jurgen as he snapped his finger. Suddenly all the cops found themselves impaled by the zombies. "Now the body," said Jurgen. Another zombie came with a box inside were the body parts of an evil man. "People you are all going to bear witness at the resurrection of perfection, first the elixir of life." Jurgen pulled the elixir out of his pocket and poured it to the body. Amazingly enough the elixir magically refilled itself. The body started to move, then followed by a scream, and finally the body got up. "My king, my fuhrer... hail Hitler!"

"Hail Hitler!"

The body was given a coat to put on to cover his expose areas (organs, and bones). "Jurgen is that you, it's been so long since I felt the ground under my feet, what year is it?"

"It doesn't matter sir, soon we will rewrite the course of time, but before that we must finish the grand act before the effect wears off."

"What do you mean?"

"Bring the stone!" Another zombie quickly brought a box covered by a curtain. "Sir I give you the philosopher stone!" Jurgen took of the cover off to discover an empty box. "Where is it? Where is the stone!" Yelled Jurgen.

"What's going on?" Ask Mable

"I don't know but it looks like this could be our chance come on," said Dipper as the group starts to sneak away.

Jurgen started to yelled at the top of his decaying lungs before he cough out some dust. "Whoever took the stone please step forward," said Jurgen with no answer the angry zombie started to adjust his jacket. "Very well then, bring me all of our guest so I can personally have a talk with them". A panic started raised as all the people started to run away. Hitler quickly started to decay again, and quickly turned back to bones. "Dam it the ritual didn't go through, we must find that stone!"

"Oh boy quickly run!" Yelled Dipper.

"Where?" Said Grenda.

"I don't know we just need to get somewhere save," said Dipper as the group started to run away from the zombies. Getting a good distance from the hoard Dipper saw a door slightly open with a hand waving at them. "That way!"

Racing to the door a zombie jumped out of nowhere and surprise the children. "FREEZE!"

"Awwww"

"Please don't hurt us mister zombie," pleaded Pacifica.

"What no I would never hurt such a perfect child like yourself."

"Oh well thank you," said Pacifica accepting the compliment.

"Pacifica are you serious!?" Said Dipper in disbelief.

"What he's right I am perfect."

"Pacifica he's a Nazi he only thinks that because you're blond with blue eyes that's wrong in so many levels," argued Dipper.

"Listen there is nothing wrong with a little praising," said Pacifica.

"You're unbelievable," said Dipper.

"Dipper" yelled Mable.

Dipper turned around and notice that Mabel was already inside the door. Dipper took Pacifica's hand and started to run. "Come on"

"Hey," said Pacifica.

"Hey get back here," said the zombie.

Dipper and Pacifica entered the door as a voice told Grenda to lock it. After sealing the door Dipper and Pacifica sight a sign of relief. "That was close," said Dipper.

"You can say that again," said Pacifica. The two of them looked in front of them and notice Mable, Grenda, and Candy giving them funny looks. "What?"

"Oh nothing heheh" giggled Candy.

"So when are you two going to stop holding hand," said Mable.

Dipper and Pacifica looked down and notice that they haven't let go of each other since they enter the door. "Oh sorry," said Dipper.

"It's okay you were just making sure we both made it here right? " ask Pacifica.

"Yeah that's right I was just watching over you in a none creepy way, hehehe"

"Okay stop talking" said Pacifica.

"How touching" said a voice coming from the darkness.

"Alright who are you?" Ask Dipper.

"Oh just little old me," said Gideon.

"Gideon what are you doing here?"

"Oh just thought I was going to have fun time at the museum."

"I don't care, are you responsible for this," ask Mable looking at Gideon.

"Nope I'm sorry Mabel dear but I have nothing with those things."

"AWWWWW"

Screams from the outside were heard all over. "Are they still looking for that dumb rock?" Ask Pacifica.

"Yes and they won't stop until it's found," said Dipper. "We need to find it before they do, but who would have taken it," said Dipper thinking about all the suspect. "Hey wait a minute Gideon you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you."

"What who me no never, I should get going, so later," Gideon started to walk further away from the group until Grenda grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere," said Grenda squeezing him.

"Let me go you gorilla," yelled Gideon.

"A gorilla am I?" Grenda started to squeeze him harder until the philosopher stone pop out of his jacket.

"THE STONE!"

"Give it back it's mine."

"No, I knew you were up to something," said Mable.

"What were you going to do with it?" Dipper asked.

"None of your business, it doesn't matter anyways we're not getting out of here any time soon."

"Fair enough," said Dipper.

"What Dipper he stole the stone we should at least find out what his plan is," said Mable.

"Normally I would agree with you, but he is right there is nothing we can do until we stop those guys."

"What do they want with this thing anyways, is not even that cute, said Pacifica.

"This isn't an accessory Pacifica this is the philosopher stone, it has the power to turn anything into gold," said Dipper.

"Yeah you told me that already but what do they need it for?"

"Maybe it has to do with Hitler," ask Candy.

"They were talking about the grand act, and Dipper I know that you know what that means," said Gideon.

"I do."

"Great, but mind telling the rest of us who are not nerds," said Pacifica as she look around. "Scratch that explain to the other nerds, and me."

"Really you just couldn't resist, whatever okay alchemist were the first chemist in history, a lot of their methods are still used today in fact," said Dipper.

"But because they also got involve in the supernatural they were considered crazy." Said Gideon.

"Right an Alchemist's goal was to become one with nature and the elements around you, but another more personal goal was to discover immortality."

"When the elixir of life was created, it allowed alchemist to life forever, but they still were able to get diseases, get injured, and age normally so there was a missing piece to the puzzle."

"The philosopher stone, a stone with the ability to turn any item to gold, gold as you all know is the purest of all the elements, it doesn't rust, it always stays the same."

"Combining the stone, and the elixir would give any one immortality, the ability to life forever, while at the time never growing old or get sick," said Dipper

"Wow you two make a cute couple, you're even finishing each other's sentences," said Pacifica.

"You wanted an explanation, now all that we need is a plan to stop them," said Dipper looking around, "Where are we anyways?"

"Looks like we are in the back storage where they keep things that can't be show yet." Said Gideon.

Dipper saw a large sheet of ancient paper, lifting it for a moment he saw a mummy. At first he was about to throw up, but then he was hit with inspiration. "I have a plan," said Dipper.

The Nazi Zombies finished interrogating almost all the people, after each interrogation they would separate them by groups. It was still unknown why they were separating them, but it couldn't be for a good reason. All the children were placed together near the stage where Jurgen first made his speech with Ivan in charge of them. The floor was still covered in blood from the police who tried their best to save them. Their bodies hanging from the cealing as a reminder of the power that this monsters have. Standing close to the window Jurgen was watching the police gathering outside waiting for their chance to strike again. "Fools they have no idea what they are going up against we will never die," looking at the remains of his once great leader, who has now turn into a skeleton that could barely keep himself up. Jurgen couldn't help but smile. "Soon..."

"Sir we found a child that wants to speak to you, about the stone," said one of the Zombie.

"A child, does he has the stone?"

"He says he will only talk to you."

"Very well this should be a little entertaining," said Jurgen. "BRING HIM."

Dipper was getting dragged by his shirt to the podium, where Jurgen was waiting. Finally face to face dipper couldn't help but feel amaze at how the whole experience felt surreal. "Well?"

"Oh hi my name is Dipper, Dipper Pines."

"What a strange name for a boy."

"Well it's more like a nickname but I'm getting off topic, I'm here about the stone"

"Do you have it kid?"

"No but I'm just curious about a few things, first of all how do you know about the stone?"

"If you don't have the stone than you are useless to me," said Jurgen. Before he was about to attack Dipper, Jurgen saw in his eyes a look of curiosity and wonder, the boy's mind was like an open book a feeling he too had long ago. "Very well my men and I discovered a gypsy camp, after we capture them all the alliance arrive and we battle for 3 days, I lost all my men in the battle. I was the last to go shot right through the spine, and I bleed out. Years later another gypsy camp was built on the soil of the battle, the people were unaware of the bodies that they were sitting on. One of the men in the camp was an alchemist that discover the elixir of life after a small accident the elixir landed on the soil entering my body and I awoke."

"So why did you wait this long to attack us?"

"Curious child aren't you very well you see impress by the power of the elixir the doctor saw me as one of his children so I played the part. He told me about the war and about alchemy. After he thought me all that he could I took care of him with the elixir of life in my hands I could have raise an entire army, instead I choose to explore the world and learn more about alchemy. My journey made me realized how much this world needed us to put in the right direction, but then I learned about the grand act. I was able to track down the stone, but by the time I arrive the stone was taken by the museum, so I brought some of my men to life, and slowly plotted how to take the stone, and bring back our leader, but enough about me, why do you wish to learn about us?" Questions Jurgen.

"Oh I just… wanted to know more about our captives."

"Mnn that is a fine, you know you remind me of a young me, well a more like a more alive me, but anyway" Jurgen kept on talking about different things, Dipper used this to look around for a way to take the elixir of life from Jurgen. Sneaking into the podium was Mabel looking at her brother for direction Dipper simply started to give her hand signs leading her to the counter. Mable was able to take the elixir and quickly ran away. Dipper notice how Jurgen was still talking that at he wouldn't notice dipper leaving. "And that boy is my master plan... kid where did he go? It doesn't matter soon we will find the stone and... where is the elixer, the boy AWWWW!"

Inside the storage room Dipper could hear the scream, "Things are about to get crazy."

"What makes you think your plan will work pines?" Said Gedion

"What is your plan anyway?" ask Pacifica

"Simple if Jurgen has his own army than we should have one too." Said Dipper as he started to pour the elixir down the mouths all of a mummies.

All the Zombies started to gather as Jurgen started to yelled for someone to find Dipper. After a few minutes Jurgen took the mic and started to make an announcement. "Dipper Pines come out come out where ever you are, if you don't I will start shooting every person here. The only reason why I kept you all alive is so that I can have an audience for my plan, but the truth is I never need any of you, so unless you want this museum to have more lives added to its history I suggest…"

"Hey!" Yelled Dipper approaching. "Looking for me?"

"There you are boy choosing to surrender smart now where is my elixir, and the stone?"

"If you are looking for the stone then you are going to go through me!"

"Don't make laugh boy you are a tiny boy how are you going to stop us, now just give up slowly and give me the stone, and the elixir."

"You might be right I'm short but I am not alone in this you see I figured out how to stop you, with some help from my new friends... now" said Dipper. Nothing happen as dipper looked on waiting for the big reveal. "I said now... that's your que"

"Oh sorry you weren't clear on it the first time so..."

"It doesn't matter it's time now!"

"Okay okay let's go guys!" A small silence followed as Dipper stood in front of the approaching Zombie hoard. Feeling confident Dipper stood his ground not moving one inch. A few seconds later the zombies were now face to face with dipper.

"Don't be stupid kid give us the stone," said the Zombie.

"No..."

"Eat him!" Yelled Jurgen.

Roarrrr!

Suddenly a group of mummies started to run toward Dipper. Behind them were some cavemen and a T Rex Skeleton. "Sorry for the wait," said one of the mummies.

"What is going on?" Ask Jurgen.

"Oh turns out is not that hard to use the elixir, so now I have my own army," said Dipper.

"You are a smart child but this won't stop me. MEN SLAUGHTER!' All the zombies started to run toward Dipper army. Both forces met in the middle of the museum and started a huge battle. As for the people held captive Mable Candy and Grenda were able to sneak pass the battlefield and made their way to the people.

"Incoming Zombie," said Candy looking at the Zombie coming toward them.

"Oh no he won't," said Grenda running toward the zombie tackling it full force. The impact broke the zombie legs. "And stay down."

"Alright Grenda," said Mable.

Watching the battle take place from the comfort of the back storage were Gideon and Pacifica. "Figures that girl has a lot of muscle," said Gideon. "I guess I should plan my escape."

"Wait why aren't you fighting with them aren't you like magic or something?" ask Pacifica.

"Wow you are smarter than you look, the reason why I'm not fighting is because that is not my fight and as much as I want to see how Dipper screws this up."

"Wow you are such team player," said Pacifica with a straight face.

"Oh really well then how come you aren't out there?"

"Are you nuts what can I do, Dipper handles stuff like this all the time, and I trust him. He told me to stay here, so I know he won't let anything happen."

"Then in that case there should be a back door here somewhere" said Gideon started heading deeper into the storage area. "Come one there has to be a back exit" Gideon started to clap his hands together so create a small orb of light.

Being left alone Pacifica started to question why she didn't go with Gideon, did she really trust Dipper that much, or was she really that scared. Either way she made her choice and all that was left was to ride out the storm. The sounds of the battle were heard all over, giving Pacifica an uneasy feeling. "What was that?" A small silence followed soon, and Pacifica couldn't even hear Gideon's voice. Feeling scared Pacifica started to look, and before she knew it Gideon's scream could be heard. Pacifica quickly ran back to check on him, one quick turn and Pacifica was taken by one of the Zombies.

The battle between the Mummies, and the Nazis was erupting all over the building. Flying parts were getting scattered all over the museum. The fight was starting to get too out of hand that Mabel started to ride a T-Rex.

"YOU BOY!" yelled Jurgen.

"Huh," said Dipper.

"You where is it! Where is the Elixer, where is the stone?"

"It's over Jurgen you lost!"

"You don't understand child, I am trying to save this world."

"You're a monster! If you explore the whole world, how can you stand there and tell me that this world needs Hitler back?"

"The world is not what you think, there are monsters out there, real monsters. What I want to do is create a wall for the people to protect them from these monsters."

"You're insane!"

"Sir!" yelled one of the Zombies.

"What?"

"We found these two hiding," said the zombie holding an unconscious Gideon, and Pacifica.

"Pacifica!" yelled Dipper.

"Huh?" said Pacifica waking up. "Dipper!"

"What's this, young love?" laughed Jurgen. "Well I must say I hate clichés but if you don't give me my items then I will kill her!"

Dipper stood quiet feeling the pressure of having his friends in danger, just then he heard Mabel. "Ahh Dipper!" yelled Mabel as a group of Zombies started to climb the dinosaur. With the pressure building up inside of him, the young teen realize that he lost. He couldn't describe it, but he knew that it was over for him, he was going to lose his sister, and his friends. Jurgen could sense the feeling of regret coming from Dipper.

"It's a shame when you know that the end is near. Somewhere inside you know that you have so much left to do, that you're life has no meaning. The worst part is that your life wasn't even long enough for you to remember, good night child!" said Jurgen pulling a gun, before he pulled the trigger Jurgen fell to the ground. All the Zombies started to fall to ground, including the mummies, and everything else that was brought back to life. Outside the museum a giant circle was drawn around the building.

"And done," said Uncle Ford holding a bucket of salt.

"So what exactly is this?" ask Stan.

"Well you see Zombies are a strange case of exorcism, instead of a demon taking over the body, the original spirit of the person tries to take back control. So like any case of exorcism, a simple circle of salt, mixt with holy water does the trick." Explained Ford as he threw the water to the circle. "As we speak everything in there should be falling apart, and don't worry the kids will be okay."

"They better."

Inside the building all the people started to come out of hiding seminally unharmed. Dipper stood in confusion as to what just happen. Looking around for what he could make up everything was dead… again. "What the hell?"

"DIPPER!" yelled Mabel running toward him, along with Grenda, and Candy.

"Guys!"

"We did it," said Candy.

"We rock!" yelled Grenda.

"I don't know guys I don't think it was us, either way we should get out of here before…"

"Police!' yelled the police as they all entered the building.

(Minutes Later)

Hospital cars were all over the museum helping anyone in danger. Dipper was already patched up as his uncles were making sure he was okay.

"Kid you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Son that was very reckless, zombies are nothing to laugh at! Especially NAZI Zombies!" said Ford.

"Hey I was trying to protect my friends and!"

"He was doing the right thing," said Stan.

"Listen you're lucky I was around, but Dipper you're old enough to understand that I'm not a security blanket I won't be able to save you all the time, we'll be waiting on the car to take your sister, and her friends home," said Ford.

"You did good kid," said Stan patting him on the back.

Ivan later approached Dipper. "Hello Dipper right? Listen thank you for all you've done I know I shouldn't do this, but here," said Ivan handing him a box.

"What is it?"

"Open, and find out!"

"Um nothing."

"What, where, where is the stone!"

"I have no idea, wait unless Gideon, he must have taken it."

"I'm sorry child."

"It's find he's not doing anything, without this," said Dipper holding the elixier of life.

"Well keep that close with you, is a trophy to what you've done today, if you ever need anything the society… I mean museum will always help you."

"Thanks… I guess." Dipper started to make his way toward the car. On his way he bump into a certain Northwest.

"Dipper!"

"Pacifica hey, so how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but how about you, what's going to happen now?"

"Well knowing my uncle he is defiantly going to call my parents, and there goes my vacation, but I can't say it wasn't fun hehehe."

"Well that's a bummer, I was actually looking forward to more creepy things like this."

"Well you're lucky you live here, so if you're ever bored just walk toward the woods, you never know?"

"Yeah, anyway thank you," said Pacifica hugging him. "Here, stay in touch you nerd."

"Right!" said Dipper before leaving.

(Present)

"So yeah we stayed in touch, and that's that," said Dipper noticing a strange grind coming from Mabel. "What…?"

"You like her!"

"Shut up, anyway I see the town."

"You should tell her."

"No, besides she told me she had a surprise for me too, so you know fingers cross," said Dipper. The duo quickly notice the welcome wagon waving at them. Soos looking older, wendy must be in college so it's not clear when they will see each other. Grenda, and Candy where also there, and of course Pacifica holding hands with some guy… "Wait what!?"

**End of Chapter 3, Sorry about the wait, but I swear next chapter won't take so long. As always like, comment, tell your friends, and next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: F #$*!Zone

Dipper kept his eye on the window as the bus started to get closer to its stop. Mabel could sense the nervousness coming out of Dipper, in his mind so many questions started to fill his head. Who was the guy standing next to her, an old friend, and long lost brother, or worst case scenario a boy...

"Dipper?" said Mabel snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I know that look, come on I'm pretty sure whatever you're thinking is not what it seems so how about we go and say hi!" said Mabel trying to get him to cheer up. "Come on they're all waiting, cheer up the mystery twins are back!"

"Yeah okay, you're right," said Dipper taking a deep breath before fist bump Mabel. The bus stopped as all the people started to exit one by one. A familiar feeling came to Dipper as he started to make his way down the seemingly endless steps on his way to touch the Gravity Falls soil one more time. This would mark the third time he came to this small town. What adventures would he have this time around, what mysteries are left for him to solve, and who was he going to see again.

The twins knew they were going to get a special welcome, but what they weren't expecting was the changes that were coming their way.

"Welcome Back!" scream both Candy and Grenda. The girls ran to hug the twins, and both parties were surprise at all the big changes. For one Candy was surprise to find that Dipper is way taller than Mabel. On the other hand, Mabel was surprise at Candy's new look sporting new glasses, and a nice set of clothes. But of course the biggest surprise came in the form of Grenda and her sudden transformation. The slime tall girl looked at both of the twins expecting a few question.

"Grenda?"

"Go ahead ask," good to see that her voice didn't change, or else the twins would be sure that they are talking to someone completely different.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh well don't be alarm I'm still really strong, I just finally found my calling in life in the octagon!"

"What!?"

"That's right you are looking at the junior division undefeated pound for pound champion!"

"Wow Grenda that's so cool!"

"Yeah come on let's get some chocolate and catch up."

"Later Dipper."

Dipper waved goodbye knowing that there was one person left waiting to greet him personally. Soos finally finish carrying all the luggage out of the bus, he started to look at the remaining teens, and quickly started to get the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be there. "SO I should go check on the store your uncle is not getting any younger," said Soos as he jolted away. All that was left were the three teens.

"Hey..." said Dipper almost trying to hold back his excitement of seeing his friend, on the other hand Pacifica wasn't as subtle. The young blond started to hug Dipper tight enough that it felt like he was going to explode. She quickly releases her grip in order to get a good look at Dipper, and boy did she look surprise.

"Dipper so good to see you, took you long enough."

"Yeah traffic was a riot, anyway how are you..." Dipper stopped right on his track as the other guy started to walk closer.

"Oh that's right Dipper this is..." said Pacifica pointing at the guy by her side.

"Oh look at the time I better go help Soos unpack," announce Dipper not wanting anything to do with what was about to be said.

"Dipper wait," yelled Pacifica shock at how fast Dipper seemed to just leave her. Maybe he wasn't as excited as she was to for this little reunion.

(Mystery Shack)

The Shack stood the same as always, as in it barely stood at all. Mabel was the first one to arrive, she was so happy to be back to her home away from home. Mabel took her time saying 'hi' to all the old stains, and crack around the store, and greet any new ones. About thirty minutes after Mabel and the girls got settle, Dipper arrive a few minutes later, taking the chance to let out some some of the things he is feeling.

(One confession later)

"So you just left her?" said Mabel while taking a sip on her drink.

"Yeah," responded Dipper with a guilty smile.

"Why?"

"Because," said Dipper getting up from his chair, scratching his head. "when I saw her with that guy I guess the first thing that came to my mind was who's that guy, is he her boyfriend."

"Well they do hang out a lot" said Grenda casually adding to the conversation. Suddenly her phone started to ring. "Oh great I need to get this"

"Match?"

"No is from Austria."

"Still, I thought you wanted to break it off."

"I did, but then we spend the spring in Italy one thing led to another, and now he sponsors my gym."

"Grenda you animal."

"Oh stop it anyway I need to get this," said Grenda leaving the room.

With Grenda gone Dipper just kept on pouring out his heart about the whole situation. "Well there it is"

"So what are you going to do now?" ask Candy.

"I guess just tough it out and see what she has to say."

"Well here is your chance she's coming," said Candy looking out the window.

"What I'm not here," said Dipper jumping to the other side of the counter quickly ducking down.

Pacifica entered the shack waving at the girls. Grenda, Candy and Mabel had to admit it was still weird seeing Pacifica acting so nice to them. "Hey pacifica," said Mabel breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey guys so what's up?"

"Nothing still trying to get organized to tell you the truth we brought a lot more things this time around."

"Cool, well if organizing is too much I could always offer some butlers."

"That is really nice of you," said Mabel.

"So where's dipper?"

"Oh umm he is busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah he has a project that he brought with him to show our uncles and he is really excited about it."

"Well that explains a lot, he kind of just ran off before we got a chance to talk."

"I'm sure he feels awful about that I'll talk to him about it."

"Alright I better go, hey let me know about the butlers."

With Pacifica gone, Mabel expression changed."Grenda."

"Right come here love puppy," said Grenda lifting Dipper up.

"Hey let go! Wow you are freakishly strong," said Dipper.

"Thanks."

"Dipper how dare you ignore her?" Ask Mabel

"I know I can't avoid it," sight Dipper. "Okay I'll go talk to her."

"Alright good luck."

"Okay later."

(Downtown)

Dipper started to wonder around town hoping not to bump into Pacifica. Interesting enough the town doesn't seem to have changed a lot. Yeah, a few new faces here and there, but overall it's just like last time. This feeling of nostalgia was just what dipper needs to get his mind of Pacifica, and there it is again. Dipper's one true weakness, girls, last time it was Wendy, and now it's Pacifica. When did that happen? This was his sister's enemy a girl whose reputation is as long as her hair. A real mystery, how he allowed this to happen, and now he is stuck in the friend... Just then a small piece of paper flew toward his face. "HUH"

**Missing Cows**

"Missing cows, why not," said Dipper clearly taking any opportunity to get out of talking to Pacifica.

(Farm)

Dipper made his way to the field where the local cows were getting taken away. "Okay so who do I talk to about..."

"Kid, what are you doing in my farm?" ask the local farmer walking toward Dipper.

"Oh hey sir I'm here about the cows."

"Oh okay very well." The farmer took Dipper deeper into the field closer to the forest. The bus did pass by the forest on their way to the town, looking at the woods always gave Dipper such a chill, he knew that the things living in the woods were more dangerous than any local hunter. "Here we are the cows, a few days ago we had a thunderstorm, that's when I notice a few of them were gone, figured they just got scared, but they never came back."

"Any idea what might have taken them?"

"At first I figured some animal was biting more then he can chew, after placing a few traps, I realize that something else was going on, there were no tracks, no blood, nothing, my cows just vanished."

"Interesting I'll start looking."

"Take care, there might be another storm tonight."

The day ended with little sign of the cows, but dipper felt relax. This really wasn't about the cows, but just an excuse to get away nothing could bring him down that is of course until his phone started to ring.

**Paz**

"Shit, I really don't want to talk right now so..." dipper chose not to answer. On his way back his phone wouldn't stop ringing, but each time it was met with the same response. Of course this wasn't going to fly with Pacifica.

(Mystery Shack)

"why is he ignoring me!" yelled Pacifica bursting into the shack.

"What are you talking about?" ask Mabel.

"Don't play dumb he hasn't been answering his phone and he didn't even say anything to me since you guys showed up, like did I do anything?"

"No Paz listen Dipper is just very busy."

"Busy we once talk about SpongeBob while he was stalking a shadow he thought was a ghost."

"Oh"

"Just tell her," suggested Candy.

"Tell me what?"

"Listen I think the problem is what you didn't tell him."

"What."

"You know?"

"No I don't stop acting weird or else."

"I'm home," announce Dipper barely escaping the rain.

"There you are, what the hell Dipper why are you ignoring me!"

"Oh boy," said Mabel sitting down with the girls.

"I...I"

**(Ring)**

"Yeah...?" answer Dipper picking up his phone, ignoring her.

"Kid the beast is back it wants my cows!"

"I'm on it"

"On no you don't I'm still talking to you," said Pacifica standing in front of the door.

"Look I have to go I'll talk to you later." Not waiting for a response Dipper quickly moved pass her leaving her speechless.

"That little… come on we're following him," said Pacifica.

"The rain is too strong," warned Mabel.

"He can't just ditch me like this," yelled Pacifica in frustration.

Soos took the chance to enter the room, "Hey girls the rain is about to stop any moment now, how about I drive you to the farm when it ends."

Dipper got to the farm as the clouds started to disappear. With the sky cleared Dipper looked around noticing the cows were gone. "How, I don't remember reading anything about UFO sightings, and there are no tracks." Dipper was getting frustrated at all the question this mystery was raising, and what happen in the shack wasn't helping. Suddenly a cow fell from the sky, Dipper quickly started to run toward it. The girls arrived to field and started to look for Dipper. Finally reaching Dipper as he was inspecting a cow.

"There you are Dipper you better explain yourself! " yelled Pacifica.

"These aren't bite marks," said Dipper sounding scared. "Girls what are you doing here."

"Us, Dipper we're here to talk to you, you've been dodging Paz all day it's not fair," said Mabel.

"You want to know what's not fair getting played!" snapped Dipper.

"What?" said Pacifica.

"You know what I'm talking about, so we've been talking for a while now. I don't know a year, a year and you've never once mention that you were seeing someone, I mean come on I thought you were better than that."

Suddenly the sound of thunder could be heard.

"Dipper I"

"No look I get it I'm just your nerd friend what do you care about how I feel," said Dipper going around the subject. "You know I don't even care I..." suddenly a black figured flew down from the sky smashing one of the cows.

"What the heck is that!" yelled Grenda.

"It's a bird?" said Mabel.

The bird started to flap its wings creating the sound of thunder. "They're not bite marks they're talons."

"Dipper?" Said Mabel.

"Run." The bird suddenly started to fly toward the group.

"Quickly into the woods."

"They're you are you monster" yelled the farmer pointing his gun at the creature firing as much as he could. "That's for my cows." the bird quickly flew up high disappearing. "Hah I knew it was nothing but a big chick..." The bird descended at full force to the house smashing it into pieces. Roaring one more time before hitting the farmer. The group on the other hand started to hide on the woods.

"Uh Dipper?"

"Hold on that thing it's called a thunder bird, it's some kind of native American bird able to create the sound of thunder with it's wings. The coming of the storms. If we are not careful it will attack us!" The bird started to flap its wings preparing to soar one more time. Once in the air the sky filled with the sound of thunder. "We're save," said Dipper.

"Are you nuts that thing is heading to town!" Said Mabel.

"Shit come on!" said Dipper. "How are we going to catch up?"

"The same way we caught up to you," said Mabel walking to a truck where Soos was sleeping.

"Soos!?"

"Oh hey dude crazy weather we're having that thunder keeps waking me up."

"Soos we don't have time takes us back to the town!" demanded Dipper.

"Okay hey were you and Pacifica able to talk about..."

"DRIVE!" yelled the whole group.

"So what creature are we going after now?"

"A bird"

"Bird?"

"A big bird."

"Oh okay"

"Guys I don't hear anything," said Grenda.

"Maybe it flew away?" said Pacifica.

Suddenly the bird landed in front of the car. "Wow!" The car was send flying before landing right-side up. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness for seat-belts they protect from anything," said Soos. The bird quickly landed ripping through the door forcing the group to exit the other side. "EXCEPT FOR THAT, it does not protect us from that!"

The bird once more started to prepare for another attack. Thinking quickly Dipper notice the gas leak coming from the car. "Okay this ends now!" said Dipper running toward the gas leak. Pulling out one of his water gallons from his bag he filled it with the gasoline.

"Dipper?" said Mabel.

Dipper quickly threw it to the bird. The blinded bird quickly smack Dipper. The blow was so powerful it knocked Dipper to the floor.

"Dipper!" The whole group gathered around him waiting for him to respond.

"Burn..." said Dipper pulling out a match lighting it and burning the bird. The bird flew a few feet before falling down.

"We did it," said Candy.

"Dipper?" said Pacifica.

Grenda and Soos started to help Dipper up. "Easy dude."

"Yeah you took a hit," said Grenda.

"I just need to sit, " said Dipper making it to the car and was quickly placed in the front seat.

"Well I guess I'll call a tow truck your insurance is covered right?" ask Pacifica.

"Well?"

"Never mind I'll pay for it, I just want this to be over." The bird got up one more time this time running toward the group placing its claws on the truck as it started to fly away with it. "DIPPER!"

"Soos!" said Mabel.

"I um hold on Dipper."

The bird was flying as high as it could, fortunately thanks to its injuries and the size of the truck it was only flying above the trees. Inside the truck Dipper was stuck thinking of a plan. "Shit... what am I, wait a minute" Dipper started to break the inside of the car exposing the wires. "Come on" after moving a few thing Dipper found his solution. "ALRIGHT" Dipper started to climb out of the car trying not to fall off. He made it to hood of the car which was dangling in midair. "Come down, don't look down," Dipper started to tinker some more with the motor. Finally wrapping up Dipper pulled a match. "HEY UGLY IT'S OVER." Said Dipper throwing the match inside the engine creating a chain of events that led to an explosion. Dipper jump out quickly enough to miss the explosion but the aftershock pushed him towards a tree that he hit full force. Quickly starting to fall all the way down. Seconds before he lost consciousness as he started to hear his name.

**Death is a funny thing, your eyes are shut, and you feel nothing, but somewhere in the back of your mind you know what is happening**.

"**Hello"**

"**Pine Tree, am I right."**

"**Wha… who are."**

"**You are perfect, you will give me what I want."**

"**Who are you."**

"**Until we see each other again."**

It was the wind that woke him up, once his eyes opened he felt all his energy come back. Finally, Dipper sat up to look where he was, to his surprise he wasn't dead, in fact he was in a hospital room. The doctor arrived smiling at Dipper. "Hey there trooper how are you mister," the doctor started to read the name on the clipboard.

"Dipper please."

"Okay well Dipper, you are one tough young man, a few burns a broken rib and you still have the energy to get up."

"Yeah I am very tough," said Dipper pumping his chest.

"Well what I am interesting in are those claw marks. Tell me how did you."

"Oh I was doing some extreme bird watching," laugh Dipper.

"Well we still need to run some test, but you seem fine enough for a visit. What do you say?"

"Um sure."

"Good because they have been outside for a while, and honestly they are disturbing the peace." The doctor made his way to the door opening it up slightly. "You can come in."

"DIPPER!' yelled the girls busting into the room. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda wasted no time jumping into the bed showering the young man with hugs.

"Dipper you're okay," said Mabel.

"You had us so worried," said Candy.

"Don't ever do that again," said Grenda.

"Girls I'm fine, I love you all too, but I need you to let me breath," said Dipper.

Suddenly a small cough was heard coming from outside. This got everyone's attention as Pacifica took the change to walk in, "Yeah Dipper thank goodness you're all right."

"Could you guys," said Dipper.

"Oh right, come on girls," said Mabel walking out with the other girls. When they left Dipper notice a guy standing outside the door waiting. One quick glance and Dipper knew who he was the guy from earlier. However, Dipper knew that this wasn't about him, this was about Pacifica.

"So how are you feeling," ask Pacifica looking at his sorry state.

"Fine, better than ever," said Dipper trying to stretch quickly feeling pain all over.

Pacifica started to smile approaching Dipper and sitting on the bed. "OH right big guy you don't have to try to impress me."

"I guess you're right."

"Naturally," the two started to stare at each other for a moment before Pacifica started to hug Dipper. "You idiot."

"Wha!?"

"I should be mad at you for the way you were treating me today, but knowing that you're alive," Pacifica started to clear up the tears in her eyes as she moved her head up to look at him. "But we need to talk."

"Can it wait?"

"No, now about what you said." It took a minute for Pacifica to get her thoughts together, she knew what he meant, and why he was mad. This is supposed to be simple, she is just supposed to reject him. Still out of all her experience this time she felt like if she used the same song and dance someone would truly get hurt. "Dipper listen."

"Paz please, listen I know I wasn't the best guy in the world today, and I might of step over my boundaries, but when you have a friend, a true friend you just want the best for them, no matter what. Listen how about we start over, and."

Pacifica simple started to hug him, "That's perfect."

"Hey I can't be mad at you, you are my star student," joked Dipper. The two exchanged another hug as Pacifica started to looked at the guy standing outside. One small smile later the guy knew it was okay for him to go inside. Dipper saw him and after a small moment of silence he finally started to say something. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Dipper," said Dipper introducing himself.

"George," said the guy shaking Dipper's hand.

Pacifica took it upon herself to introduce him again, "He is my boyfriend."

"I… yeah."

"Cool," said Dipper sucking up all the pride he ever had and looked up to him, then her then him one more time, and finally accepting where he was.

"Paz told me that you are like her best friend."

"Yeah," he said as every word started to sting. "She's my best friend."

Watching the train wreck from a safe distance the girls all had their own opinion. "Oh shit," said Grenda.

"Why would he do that?" said Candy.

Mabel stood quiet, a few seconds later Soos arrive with Stan, and Stan (ford)… each holding some type of gift for Dipper. "Hey kids," said Stand.

"How is the little dude?" ask Soos.

"He's great," said Candy.

"No he's not," said Mabel. "He is in the worst place ever."

"What, is he in another dimension, limbo," ask Ford.

"Worst… the friendzone."

**End of Chapter 4, sorry about the wait. No excuses, but I'm working hard on the next chapter. Tell your friends, tell your friends, next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
